


Facts only

by WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Noir, Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: If Sakusa needs proof, Atsumu can give him plenty.Если Сакусе нужны доказательства, Ацуму их предоставит.
Relationships: Atsumu Miya/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145255
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Haikyuu визуал G-T 2021





	Facts only

**Author's Note:**

> Автор работы (art by) — [Cosmofrogg](http://twitter.com/cosmofrogg).

[Полноразмер | Full size](https://i.imgur.com/JRQKFKV.jpg)


End file.
